narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kirigakure
Kirigakure (霧隠れの里, Kirigakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Mist"), infamously known as the "Village of the Bloody Mist" (血霧の里, Chigiri no Sato), is the shinobi village located in the Land of Water. As one of the five great ninja villages, Kirigakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Mizukage. There have been six Mizukage, the current one being Xiarawst. An unusually high number of missing-nin seem to have originated from this village in the past. A unique classification of ninja known as hunter-nin are specifically tasked with eliminating these defectors. The standard attire in this village revolves mainly around a striped material which the shinobi wear around their wrists and legs which merge into their sandals. Underneath this, they wear a full-black shirt and pants over which they wear the villages' standard grey flak jacket. Some also wear waist-guards. The shinobi from this village are very proficient with Water Release techniques and kenjutsu. Kirigakure's architecture is composed of several cylindrical buildings, with the Mizukage's palace being the widest and the largest. Like its name, the village is surrounded by a thick mist, with several mountains in the background, making it difficult to find by foreigners. History Far away off the coast of the general mainland lies a mysterious collection of islands, shrouded in an eerie, permanent mist; this is Kirigakure no Sato. The ninja here have an impressive reputation of being fearless, cunning, and strong beyond all measure. Most shinobi from this village have an affinity for Water Release and display exceptional skill in kenjutsu. Some shinobi even displayed having an affinity for Ice, with connects it to the Hyōton Kekkei Genkai. Due to being so far away from the mainland, Kirigakure is often a tight-nit community in which many of the citizens help and support one another. Although Kirigakure is no longer the "Village of the Bloody Mist", the shinobi are no less powerful, or ruthless, than times past. They are adept in both skill and physical prowess, with the ability to adapt to situations as fluidly as the water around them. The Mizukage '(水影, ''lit. Water Shadow) is the leader of Kirigakure. There have been five official Mizukage, though only three have been seen in the series thus far. Their word holds sway over all political and military issues that present themselves regarding Kirigakure and its inhabitants. The Mizukage's building is the widest and largest landmark in Kirigakure, bearing the kanji for 'Mizu '(水, lit. Water) on it. List of Mizukage Little of Kirigakure's early history is known. Many years ago, a war took place between Sunagakure and Kirigakure in which the latter came out victorious which is the reason as to why the Bestiary is located in the misty village. However since then, Sunagakure and Kirigakure have forged a strong bond and have gotten past their differences. Kirigakure had four tailed beasts in its possession: the Two-Tailed Monster Cat, the Three-Tailed Giant Turtle, the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse and the Six-Tailed Slug. '''Mizukages in Shinobi Legends History *Shodai Mizukage - Abyss *Nidaime Mizukage - Shigeo *Sandaime Mizukage - Akasaka Rakudo *Yondaime Mizukage - Yukiko 'Purple' Izumi *Godaime Mizukage - Ranketsu Yuri *Rokudaime Mizukage - Xiarawst Uchiha (Active) Notable Locations Within the village walls *Mizukage Mansion *The Fountain *Bestiary *Kirigakure Academy *Kenjutsu Academy *ANBU Headquarters *Kirigakure Hot Springs *Hōzuki Sweets Shop Edge of the village *Misty Pine Grove Training Ground *Healer's House and Garden (owned by Silence) Other Locations *Seven Swordsmen of the Mist Headquarters (location disclosed only to the current members of the SSM) Organizations Kirigakure ANBU The ANBU take orders directly from the Mizukage in which they perform special high-level missions, such as assassinations, torture, tracking, surveillance, and missions requiring specially trained ninja. They also protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy territory, and deal with extremely strong ninja as they work in teams formed to the requirements of the mission, ensuring maximum success. Team leadership and hierarchy seem to be based on merit and experience. The leaders of the teams are called squad leaders (分隊長, Buntaichō), a position held in high regards. The ANBU wear porcelain animal masks in order to distinguish themselves from normal shinobi and to conceal their identities. They also have standard uniforms consisting of black and gray armor, metal arm guards, and a signature spiral tattoo on their shoulder (left shoulder for male ANBU members, and right shoulder for female ANBU members, to determine gender between the ANBU members). Some ANBU wear black cloaks over their standard uniforms, and squad leaders may wear white cloaks. All ANBU carry katana, which are usually strapped to their backs. Yonnin of the Mist In Kirigakure, there are the Four Legendary Shinobi; also known as the Yonnin. Similar to the Sannin of Konohagakure, these four shinobi displayed the utmost courage and strength in times of desperation, and have been the most loyal of all Kirigakure nin. They are handpicked by the Mizukage to be the his/her bodyguard as well as replicates at times. The Yōnnin are shrouded in mystery. The following go by seniority; Ichiban, Niban, Sanban and Yonban. Seven Swordsmen of the Mist In addition to the powerful ANBU and the Four Legendary Yonnin of the Mist, there lies a group of seven swordsmen that are sworn to the village of Kirigakure. The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist are the top seven shinobi hailing from the village that are known for their prowess with blades. Though they are masters with swords, they are adept at various elemental jutsu as well. Clans *Kaguya Clan *Hōzuki Clan *Yuki Clan In-Game Rules These rules apply directly to those who mainstream role-play within Kirigakure: #No foreigners are to auto-enter or exit the village gates. Doing so will result in a warning, ask for said player to repost, and if they don't comply, they will be ignored. #Only active members of the Hidden Mist may role-play Kiri's NPCs, and may only control NPC's of a rank below their own (for instance, an ANBU-ranked character can control the actions of Jōnin NPC's, and a ANBU Taichō-ranked character can control the actions of ANBU NPC's). #Abide by the decisions made by the higher ups within the village, even if you don't agree with them. #If you have a problem with a decision made concerning you, or others, from Kiri Higher Ups, bring it to their attention directly. Don't let the hurt or disagreement go unsaid for 2 months, only to go rogue or do some action against the village. We can't help you if you don't speak to us about your problems. #If you role-play within the village, you are subjected to the posts of others attempting to interact with you. If their post is fair and fit, and you fail to 'protect' yourself, or 'evade' the other player's attempt by your next post, they have the opportunity to legitimately auto-hit you, just like in the zone fights. #''NOTICE TO ATTACKERS ~ "If attacking the village you must wait for a reply before enacting your successful aggressions against this village. Any and all massive destruction posts against the village that are made without allowing defenders the opportunity to respond will be ignored."'' Notable Activity Internal *Guards keep a close eye on the main gate. *Groups of ANBU are on high alert and are constantly patrolling the village. *A constant rain falls over the village. External *Groups of ANBU patrol the outside perimeter of the village. Defenses Rain Tiger at Will Technique The rain that falls over the village is actually a constant perception jutsu, allowing its caster, Dart Terumī, to sense everyone in the village and those coming in and going out. With this, he can immediately warn the ANBU and the higher-ups of Kirigakure if there are any possible threats arriving and within the village. Wood Release: All-Seeing Forest A recent installment in Kirigakure's defenses. A dense, sentient forest spanning 10 kilometers from the village walls had been instantly grown by the Niban Yonnin to keep an eye on those going in and out of Kirigakure by passing through the forest, be it on foot, underground or even in the air. Special 'eyes' sprout from every possible position in the forest. If a threat is detected, the forest can provide an initial defense to give those within the village enough time to prepare. Secret Technique: Mist Rain Variation The entire area of the forest up to the gates is constantly blanketed in a thick white mist, a variation of a secret jutsu passed down between Kirigakure elites. Passing through this mist will eat up any chakra that is not similar to that of the Niban Yonnin. Connected Sensing System Technique The activity that goes on within the sentient forest is closely monitored in a variation of a Sensing Water Ball (感知水球, Kanchi Suikyū) located at the Sensor Division Headquarters. The Niban Yonnin can also share the 'vision' of those passing through the forest to the members of the Division. Trivia *The village is named after Saizō Kirigakure of the Sanada Ten Braves, a group of legendary ninja that served under daimyō Yukimura Sanada during Japan's Warring States period, and rival to his comrade Sasuke Sarutobi. His surname is a play on his associated with fog and illusions. The village's trademark technique, Hiding in Mist Technique also plays on Saizō's ability. * The second fanbook gives Kirigakure a population size of two out of five stars, a military strength of three out of five stars, and an economic strength of two out of five stars. * Kirigakure does not seem to have a ninja registration system. Category:Villages